to infinity and beyond
by dear daydreamer
Summary: Years later, it's still you. No matter what world, universe, dimension, it's always gonna be you.—for kise/kuroko day.
1. oneshot i

**title** to infinity and beyond

**word count** 44O3

**summary** Years later, it's still you. No matter what world, universe, dimension, it's always gonna be you.— for kise/kuroko day

**notes** SO APPARENTLY, it was KiKuro day and I didn't find out till late last night. So therefore, this is most likely isn't going to flow well but I tried. So that counts, right?

I had originally planned for this to be a bunch of drabbles mashed into one chapter but since it's going to be long, they're all going to be different oneshots. I may continue them after all of them have been uploaded and I've started my major writing projects.

Warning: MINIMAL OC USAGE.

* * *

**oneshot i :if I were a boy**

The first time Kise saw Kuroko Tetsuko, he didn't exactly, well, _see_ her. Granted, the girl was sorta, kinda, okay, she was just so overwhelmingly _average_. As in so plain, so easy to blend into the background that he didn't even notice her. She was the complete opposite of himself who was almost always the center of attention thanks to his athletic skill and looks. His job as an amateur model really didn't help. So, really, when he first saw her, he didn't really see her at all.

However, the first time he had _met_ her and fully noticed her, was when she had talked to Aomine Daiki, his idol and rival(?) in basketball after practice. That day, the training menu Akashi had hosted was especially brutal due to their next game, something about facing one of the crownless generals. He and several others had collapsed after practice, choosing to laze around for a few minutes before heading to the locker room. Though, instead of going to the locker room after a few minutes of well-deserved rest, he decided to go pester Aominecchi.

Apparently, Kuroko had slipped in at the last couple minutes of the grueling practice and had waited patiently for everyone to be dismissed before making her appearance.

Kuroko Tetsuko stood in the doorway and stared around the gym, looking for Aomine. She spotted him next to a tall blond male, whining about playing one on one with the former. Aomine grunted and attempted to push him away. He was walking towards her before Kise sprinted before him and attempted to blog the door with his body.

Kuroko stumbled back to avoid being barreled into. Kise paid no heed to her; hell, he didn't even _notice_ her so it had come to a surprise when he felt a light tap on his arm.

"Excuse me." She said, polite as ever.

Kise turned his head slowly before letting out a yelp and jumping a good foot in the air, hitting his head on the doorway. He let out a pained groan and cradled his head. Aomine was torn between laughing at Kise's reaction or yelling at the girl for shaving five years off his life; in the end, he chose laughing. Apparently, Aomine hadn't noticed the girl after all; he was just going outside to catch a breeze.

When his chuckles subsided, Aomine spoke. "Jeez, Tetsu, don't scare people like that. Not everyone's used to you popping out everywhere."

She tilted her head, "Ah, I apologize." She bowed respectfully to the fallen model before turning to the tanned male. "Would you still like to practice?"

Aomine grinned, "Sure, let's go!"

And the two leave. Kise isn't sure what the heck just happened because he's known for his exceptional observation skills and he hadn't even noticed her. She seemed so _average_ but the way he couldn't even sense her wasn't normal. She was peculiar yet blatantly _ordinary_, an enigma of sorts. So he sits down and decides he'll ask Aominecchi about it tomorrow.

* * *

"Aominecchi~i!" Kise sing-songed. The blond sits next to the blue-haired boy, a bottle of mineral water in hand. "Who was that girl yesterday? Your girlfriend?"

Aomine spits out his drink and sputtered, "What?! Are you talking about Tetsu? Oh, gross, no. She's like a little sister to me. I practice with her and stuff."

Kise is surprised, golden eyes widening and all, "Really? She must be very good then!"

Aomine rubs the back of his neck, "Something like that. She's a second stringer, you know."

Kise stops, "Then why do you practice with her? If she's a second stringer, she's gotta be weak."

"You're wrong. Tetsu is…she's on a whole 'nother level." Aomine's expression hardens at his first sentence before visibly softening at the second.

Kise is about to ask Aomine to explain when the whistle blows and they're practicing once again.

* * *

The second time Kise meets Kuroko is simply by chance. Apparently, the other courts were under renovation and the girls had nowhere to play for a few days. So, they asked if they could join the boys practice till the construction was done. Akashi had agreed and they had joined the practices. That meant that the mock-matches were played with the girls too. They weren't too bad but if Kise was perfectly honest, the girls' regulars wouldn't hold a candle to the boys'. Granted, they had superior height and strength and frankly, Teiko's boys' regulars were _monsters_. That didn't seem to stop Kuroko Tetsuko though.

On the first day, small introductions were made before training began. The training was watered down slightly so Kise was able to keep up with relative ease. During their second day of the collaborated training, Kise had learned several things. For one, "Tetsu" as Aomine would say it, was Kuroko Tetsuko, a slightly taller than average girl who was fairly quiet but was known to be passively sassy. On day three, they had a mock-match.

The teams were mashed together so that each team had a fair amount of boys and girls—three males and two females. His team consisted of two second stringers from the boys' team, a first stringer from the girls' team and Kuroko; just his luck.

The game began and he quickly learned that the two male second stringers were average at best, specializing in mid-distance shooting and were both pretty slow. The female first stringer wasn't much better, while she was quick and light on her feet; it was obvious that she couldn't shoot nor pass far from far distances. Kise found himself growing quickly irritated because of his team's lack of skill before he noticed that Kuroko wasn't seen doing anything _at all_. Blinded by fury, he had missed the pass coming to him from the female first stringer and their opponents intercepted it with ease, shooting it in.

Kise groaned, annoyed with how this was coming out before a soft voice rang out. "Excuse me." At the sudden sound, he jolted, turning around to see Kuroko Tetsuko in all of her impassive glory, poker face and everything. But thanks to his perception skills, he had noticed the slight perspiration dotting her face and the faint pink splashed on her cheeks from running.

"Yeah?" He asked. In all honesty, he wants to scream "WHAT?!" because he's so frustrated and _tired_ but she's a _girl_ and he has an image to keep up so he slips on his model façade and smiles insincerely.

She stares him with those big, ovaline eyes that unnerve him because they look like _they're staring into your soul _and spoke. "Kise-kun, please pass the ball to me if possible, and please pay attention."

He wants to smack her _so bad_ at that point because _how dare she_, how dare she tell _him_ to pay attention when she hasn't done a _damned_ thing. But he keeps his cool on the outside and smiles before nodding. The girl pivots her heel and stalks to her position with Kise watching her walk away angrily. What he doesn't notice is the way she seemed to _disappear_.

The break ends shortly after that and they play again. It seems like a blur, yet a familiar pattern like the steady rhythmic beating of his heart—pass-dribble-pass-shoot-block-pass-dribble-s hoot. It's when they're eighteen points behind and the female first stringer has no one to pass to that Kise panics because _this is the middle of the third quarter_ and he isn't so sure about victory anymore. He wants to help her, he really does, but he's being blocked by two players and really, even if he's a genius at copying, two people is still a challenge to shake off.

It's when the girl smirks knowingly at her side and passes that thin air that Kise notices it. That two people were guarding him and the other three players were guarding each other that _Kuroko wasn't being guarded_. He can't help but widen his eyes when he sees a pale hand shoot out and catch the ball.

The ball was cradled in her palms for not even a second before it was passed to the male second stringer, whose female guard was outright gaping at Kuroko for revealing her special technique. Realizing that the ball was whirling towards him, the second stringer caught the ball and quickly shot it in, closing the gap slightly to a fifteen point difference.

The game continued to go like that, the ball would be curved like a boomerang and be caught by one of his teammates who would either pass or shoot the ball till there was a mere three point difference. Kise could honestly say that he had no idea how the ball would end up in his hands or how it curved but he was winning and it had something to do with Kuroko Tetsuko.

In the end, thanks to Kuroko's steals and passes plus the overall moral boost, Kise's team had won with a visible margin of twelve points. He was about to turn and ask Kuroko what the hell she did to make them win but when he had spotted her, she was in the arms of Teiko's ace, Aomine Daiki. The latter was giving the former a hair ruffling before they walked away to do god knows what. Kise, not sure how to approach the two simply stared and decided that he would ask about the mysterious technique the next day. After all, she was kind of stuck with them.

* * *

"Aominecchi!" Kise said cheerfully, jogging over to the taller male. Noticing that a certain pale girl wasn't next to Aomine, he commented on it. "Hm? Where's Kurokocchi?"

Aomine turned, "Ah? Oh, Tetsu? The girls haven't come out. And why're you calling her that?"

"Actually, we just got out." Said a voice, spooking the two.

"Uwah!" Screamed Kise.

Aomine grabbed a fistful of his shirt where his heart was. "Goddamnit Tetsu, you almost made me go into a cardiac arrest."

"Aomine-kun knows what a cardiac arrest is? And used it in a sentence correctly?" Kuroko had the nerve to look innocently surprised, as if she hadn't just insulted the tanned male.

"Of course I know what—wait a minute…Tetsu~u!" Aomine pretend-growled, putting the girl in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

The two laughed it off, well, Aomine laughed it off, and Kuroko had just smiled softly which Kise guessed is laughing in her own way. The two separated and Kise snapped out of his thoughts. With a bright, albeit slightly forced, smile on his face he ran towards the girl.

"Kurokocchi~i!" Kise said.

The girl easily side-stepped the blond, having always dodging others as they hadn't seem to notice her. "Kise-kun? I wasn't aware that we were on close terms."

Kise pouted. "B-but you call me 'Kise-kun' and we played in a match together. I thought we were friends."

She tilted her head, "I wasn't aware that a suffix could imply closeness. Perhaps I should call you 'Kise-san', if you feel that 'Kise-kun' is too close. I have no relation with you other than teammates for that one game and I'd rather think of us as acquaintances."

"Wahahaha!" Laughed Aomine. "So that was the reason for your change in your attitude?"

Huh, even when she shoots someone down, she keeps that politeness is what Kise thinks as he stares at her. "B-but, Kurokocchi, adding the suffix means that I respect you and I'm a man who shows respect to those who deserve it." He whines, "Aominecchi~i, Kurokocchi doesn't wanna be friends with me."

Aomine shrugs, "If Tetsu doesn't want to be friends with you, she doesn't want to be friends with you. She's stubborn when she wants to be, and if she really doesn't want to be friends with you, she won't."

"Please stop talking as if I'm not here." Kuroko says.

Kise is about to retort when Momoi walked in. "Dai-cha—I mean, Aomine-kun! Have you seen Tetsu-chan? I haven't seen her all day—ah!" Kuroko had tapped Momoi on the arm resulting in the girl jumping slightly before turning to her. "Tetsu-chan!" Momoi exclaimed gleefully. The pink-haired girl hugged Kuroko, the former smothering the latter with affectionate hugs and quick pecks on her cheeks and forehead.

Aomine whispered to Kise off on the sidelines. "Satsuki's been obsessed with Tetsu ever since she gave her a popsicle stick that won a free popsicle. She doesn't have a lot of female friends because lots of guys confess to her. Even though I've been warding most of them off, some of them are stupidly brave. Basically, Tetsu is Satsuki's only female friend so she's upped to being her best friend."

Kise nodded sagely before he heard a burst of giggles. "I missed you so much, best friend!"

"Hey, hey!" Aomine said, "Tetsu's _my_ best friend. I met her first."

Satsuki stuck her tongue out childishly. "Just because you met her first doesn't mean you know her better! There are some things that guys can't do but girls can, you know! For instance, we can have sleepovers and go shopping and go to the bathrooms together while guys can't!"

"Actually, Momoi-san, I'd rather not go to the bathroom with you. If anything, I'd like to do my business in peace." Kuroko stated bluntly.

Kise didn't know whether to pity Momoi due to her rejection or laugh at how frank Kuroko was about her…business. Thankfully, he was saved from doing anything when Aomine cut in. "You guys can do that stuff together but me and Tetsu are perfectly in sync in basketball, something that you can't do!"

Momoi pouted. "But I can still design plays with Tetsu-chan. And, hey! I told you to call me Satsu-chan, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Momoi-san, I don't think that's an appropriate term for our relationship." Kuroko said, "And please, stop talking as if I'm not here. I _can_ hear everything that you two say."

The trio kept on bantering back and forth, well, Momoi and Aomine did. Kuroko was just trying to clear up the misunderstandings and make everyone happy. Kise stood there shell-shocked, not quite knowing what to do. Practice had begun at least five minutes ago and judging by the amount of people staring, they were just as confused as he.

Finally the captain of the female basketball team, Yamamoto Hikari, and the captain of the male basketball team, Akashi Seijuro, put an end to their bickering. Kise stood their awkwardly as Kuroko and Aomine were ordered to run laps and Momoi was to bring out the equipment. Just what kind of people did he want to be friends with?

* * *

It was the fifth day, a Friday, the last day that the girls would be attending practice with the boys. Apparently, that Friday was the first of that month, signifying the reevaluations where one could be promoted to a higher string in the team or stay in their current string. Hikari and Akashi had collaborated and decided that the strings would be mashed up to further expand the possible potential within each player. The teams consisted of, just like before, three males and two females.

Kuroko and Aomine were put together against Haizaki while Kise had to sit out since he was an exception. He was on his way to making it to the first string and possibly the regulars so fast that he didn't need reevaluations, he was heading to the top whether he wanted to or not. It was quite, well, shocking to see Aomine and Kuroko play.

The two worked together flawlessly, like two halves of a whole, as if reading each other's minds. No, it wasn't mind reading, it was _faith_. Kuroko performed _perfectly_, zipping through players and stealing balls before disappearing from the court only to intercept passes so that they were in the hands of her teammates.

It was almost frightening to see how well they played together. Like one hearts in two bodies, an unbreakable bond with unshakable trust within counting on each other to get to the ball, to catch it, to _make it in time_. Never has Kise seen Aomine _shine_ so much nor has he seen Kuroko well… so _cool_. The girl, in her own way, was shining on the court, but it was different from his flashy light or Aomine's overwhelming light. It was subtle, supporting Aomine's brilliance steadily and smoothly 'till he seemed like the best damned player there ever was.

He can see it in the rest of the regulars' eyes, they can see her shine, her potential, her style in basketball. They can see how much her support means to Aomine and how it makes him _better,_ like he's unstoppable, like he can do the impossible. And Kise feels the same. She is sweaty, cheeks flushed with pink from the running, and limbs looking tired from redirecting the ball and then disappearing but there is a slight smile on her lips that makes her seem so _happy_.

Happy from sweating like a pig because she is _playing with Aomine-kun and she's helping him_. And perhaps it was his vulnerable side speaking but he wanted that subtle light for himself. Because even though he's flashy, he will never outshine Aomine's inner brilliance that seems to grow with every match.

And after the game is played where Kuroko is promoted to first string, Kise subconsciously decides that he _wants_ Kuroko Tetsuko to be his supporter.

* * *

Kuroko doesn't know when it starts but, lately, she, Aomine-kun, and Momoi-san notice that her eyes have been following Kise Ryota. He's… special. He's like a surprise within a surprise. He's very friendly yet she can tell that he's like Aomine's frightening captain. The boy can seem so nice but she's heard his threats; the ones involving mutilation with scissors make shivers down her spine whenever she thinks of it. Kise is very kind, but he's also very cruel.

He won't reject a girl who's confessing to him, but that's the worst part because he will lead her on, break her heart, and leave her to pick up the pieces. She can see it in his eyes; the tiredness of being worshipped and his ease at beating his opponents.

She has never been in his shoes because she's fucking crawled to hell and back, losing a bit of herself in the process but reinforcing it with another. She's scraped, clawed, bled and sweated to get to where she is now and it annoys her how Kise flaunts his ease at perfecting every sport he's done. It boils her blood when she sees how easily he can master a move she took months to perfect and how condescending he is andand—a lot of things. But she can't hate him, no, never, especially when she sees the small fire in his golden eyes whenever he misses a shot or loses again to Aomine-kun.

It's the fire of hope, the same she had seen in her eyes reflected in the mirror when she had come home with bruised knees and sprained fingers. The fire ignited by loss and fueled by determination to try again 'till they make it.

And it's the determination to become better that makes her gaze shift over to him. To see his different expressions, sides he hasn't shown to others. She wants to hate him because how dare he attain everything she's shed blood for so easily yet support him because he deserves it and everyone needs someone to fall back on, just like how Aomine and Momoi were to her.

She knows that she is sick and twisted because she wants to help him yet she wants to break him but it's the irrational side of her and as long as she doesn't let it overwhelm her, she is fine.

So she continues to look at him, making sure he is fine and getting rid of the others who are just like her, annoyed at how easy Kise has it. What she doesn't realize, despite her abnormal perception is that she's noticing the little things that make her smile softly.

Aomine and Momoi watch over Kuroko worriedly because she's speeding fast, too fast towards Kise and they're nervous because what if Kuroko ends up liking Kise and he shatters her heart like he did to those other girls? They can see it in the gentle smiles, they can see that she's—no, they won't say it. It's painful because they're afraid that a ruffling of her hair and an affectionate hug won't fix her if Kise breaks her. So they watch over her, even if Kuroko doesn't know it because even though she supports them in matches, they support her otherwise.

* * *

It is right after Kuroko says that she's going on a small trip with her family and she won't be at school for a few days that Kise realizes that _holy shit_ he's in love with her. It's an epiphany of sorts, just like in those cheesy romance movies that Aomine refuses to admit he loves where he sits down after thinking about her and how he won't see her that he notices how his world has revolved around her these past few months.

That the thought of her small, secret smiles reserved for her team, him, Momoi, and Aomine brings a grin to his face and the small quirks about her like how she fiddles with her black sweatbands before a game oror—well, there are a lot of things and really, those are the ones at the top of his head.

And his mind slowly registers that somewhere along the gentle brushing of fingers, the fleeting smells of classic vanilla, the texts exchanged back and forth; he had fallen for Kuroko Tetsuko. Now, she isn't his first crush nor is she likely to be his last but the feeling of warmth at the thought of her blooms in his chest and he can't help but hug his body-pillow and roll around his bed, a grin on his lips.

Hours later, he decides to ask her out because, if anything, he wants her to know. He wants her to know how he feels when she looks at him with those twinkling eyes of hers or when she reassures him gently that he'll get the trick if he keeps on trying _andpleasedon'ttreatmesokindlyorI'llreallyfallforyo u_. Well, it's too late now, he supposes, because he's truly fallen for her and he doesn't know what else to do and what could he lose, really.

So he decides that he'll ask Kuroko Tetsuko out because then, at least he can say he tried.

* * *

It is the day right after she's come back and they're walking home in silence. Kise had insisted earlier that he walk her home since Aomine had an appointment with his dentist after school and Momoi had to discuss some plans with Akashi and really, it was just too perfect to let it go to waste. So they walk home, fingers brushing each other's as Kuroko walks home with practiced ease, dodging poles and the like all while reading a mystery novel.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaims, too loud for his liking.

The girl flips a page before answering, "Yes, Kise-kun."

"I-I um…" He isn't sure how to do this because he's never been the one confessing before. Usually the women come to him.

Kuroko closes the book tilting her head up curiously at the blond and Kise thinks it's the most adorable thing ever but he brushes it off because he can admire her later, right? "Is something wrong?" She asks, worry evident in her voice although it seems as level as before.

"I just…uh…" Ah fuck it; if she rejects me at least I can do this.

He leans down, shutting his eyes as he crashes his lips awkwardly against hers. It's nothing like those cheesy romance movies that have the perfect kisses and no teeth knocking but its close enough in Kise's opinion. His teeth knock hers a couple of times and his teeth accidentally scrape her lips but she is soft against him, not responding but not pushing him away. The kiss only lasts a few seconds but it's enough to make Kise's cheeks light up red, ears as well.

"I-I like you, Kurokocchi, willyougooutwithme?!" He garbles the words up the end, mashing it together.

He can tell she's shocked by the visible widening of her eyes and then she turns her head down, her bangs falling in her eyes. Oh shit, he's made her cry because he stole her first kiss and she hates him andand—suddenly he is yanked down by his tie.

The same soft lips he felt pressed against his own brushes his cheeks, pecking it lightly and Kise understands. It is the unspoken words that speak levels to him when he feels thin fingers brush against his and they intertwine. The two don't speak for the rest of the walk home but the silence is enough for the two.

* * *

The day after he and Kuroko Tetsuko started going out, is the day Kise fears for his life. Because he remembers that Kurokocchi's self-proclaimed best friends were Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki, two of the scariest people he's ever met. While Aomine calls Momoi annoying from time to time and disagrees with Kuroko about subjects other than basketball, he knows that Aomine actually really cares for the two. He would even go as far as to say that they were like his little sisters.

So when Aomine confronts him about him dating Kuroko, Kise stands firm. "I love Kurokocchi and she likes me!"

And Aomine is speechless at Kise's words while Momoi smiles softly. "Yes, we know."

Aomine grunts angrily and they both retreat. Kise can't help but think that what're the odds that the girl he falls for has two people who are so protective yet so supportive of her.

"Kise-kun." A voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

He looks up and sees Kuroko Tetsuko in all of her sweaty glory. The girl had come from her side of the gym and brought a drink for the both of them. They don't talk after that, but anyone looking in their direction could see their fingers intertwined with another, the soft smile on Kuroko's lips, and the wide, sincere grin on Kise's face.

* * *

**notes** Late, but~t yaay! I wrote something. :'D Reviews, likes, tips would be loved. I wrote it different from canon since I don't think that Kuroko would participate in the boy's basketball team if he were a girl. I probably made everyone OOC but I don't think I did terribly bad? Ahah. Thanks for reading!


	2. oneshot ii

**title** to infinity and beyond

**word count** 3418

**chapter summary** because it would never be her.

**notes** Some important notes about this particular oneshot:

1. It contains an OC and I only plan on using her for this oneshot. 2. Even though this OC is a main character, the main pairing is and always will be [for this fic], Kise/Kuroko with hints of onesided!OC/Kise

If you're okay with this then feel free to read this particular oneshot.

* * *

**oneshot ii. in the eyes of another**

A brown haired girl sat with her group of friends. One of said friends suddenly remembered something, reached into her bag, whipped out a magazine, and started gushing about the cover. "Hey, hey! Did you guys know? Kise-kun's on the cover!" She practically shoved the magazine in her friend's faces.

" 'Kise-kun'?" The brown haired girl asked. "As in Kise Ryota, the first year?"

"Miki!" One of the girls scolded. "Don't tell me you don't know what he is."

Miki stared, "I've heard of him; he's a model, right?"

"He's not _just_ a model, Miki! He's also athletic and kind."

Miki nodded, letting her circle of friends gush about the amateur model. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, especially the way the camera was positioned and his pose. After all, it was human nature to judge someone by their appearance.

She subconsciously stored the name into the back of her mind.

* * *

Miki stood near the school gate, tapping her foot impatiently. Irritably, she tucked a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear.

It was mid-early summer, the sweltering heat was already starting to kick in and make her sweat just by walking around. Sports teams and club activities had started a month ago and her brother had yet to come back from soccer practice. Speaking of her brother, wasn't that him over there…?

A boy with hair a similar shade to the girl's ran up to her. "Miki~i!" He called, a wide grin on his face as he waved his arm back and forth exaggeratedly.

"Jeez, Hiro. You're always so late." She scolded lightly.

Her younger brother, Takahashi Hiro, was a year younger than her, making him a first year. The two were similar in matters of appearance save for a few things. He had been playing soccer since he was little, having fell in love with the sport. When he had heard about Teiko's prestigious sports teams, namely soccer, he had practiced day and night till he nearly perfected the basics.

And he made it, though it was first string.

"Sorry, sorry. You see, Kise-san was showing us his new move that he learned!" Hiro rambled, excited once talking about his idol. "He's so cool! He barely started soccer and he's already on the first string! Soon enough he'll be a regular!"

Miki nodded along, soaking in the information for later. As they walked home, Hiro continued to ramble on and on about how amazing Kise was and how cool it would be if he could teach him his moves.

* * *

It's the fourth game of the season and her brother finally made it into the slots for playing in the game; it's exciting to say the least. However, the starting members are good, but the opponents are greater. That is, until the last three minutes. Teiko is behind by three points and Miki finally sees him—Kise Ryota.

He is reserved for the last few minutes because he needs a _challenge_—he learns too fast, becomes too good. Kise runs across the field, steals the soccer ball from their opponent and dribbles it back. Swerving left and right from the other team's players, he's suddenly blocked and passes it to Hiro.

Hiro stumbles a bit, moving the ball awkwardly between his feet at first. However, he quickly regains his composure and shoots the ball in. The goalie dives for the ball, desperate to stop it but it's too fast and it hits the net, stretching it.

The people around Miki go wild, cheering obnoxiously and she finds herself standing up as well, rooting for her brother and his team with all of her might.

The game continues like this for the rest of the game with Kise scoring or assisting. It's mesmerizing; perhaps it's the way his muscles ripple when he's running or the way the wind whips through his blond hair. He had that aura—a glowing confidence of sorts had encased his body and made him glow in a sense.

And maybe, just maybe, that was the spark that started her crush.

* * *

Miki is not naïve, she knows that she isn't the only one who noticed Kise Ryota. He is handsome and nice and he's decently smart, not to mention athletic.

But unlike others, she could see that he was constantly bored of everything. It must be hard, yet easy, Miki thinks. Also quite pitiful, because Kise adapts too fast, he learns too easily, and something that was so exciting and fun last week can be a complete bore the next.

It didn't matter whether it was relationships, sports, or anything, really.

Maybe it was the hope that she could somehow change him, like those girls in the shoujo mangas that her friends fawned over. So, it became her confidence as she strode over to him, hands clenched into fists and asked him out in the late summer of her third year.

He had said yes. Though, it was no surprise to her, because _she knew_ that he would probably give anything to get most of his fangirls off of his back, even for a week or two. It didn't make the blush that spread across her cheeks feel any less hot though.

So they went out, Hiro encouraging her because _holy shit if they actually got married then he'd be brothers-in-law with Kise Ryota, _the_ Kise Ryota!_ It felt completely, utterly, real, yet fake. Because even though he didn't look at other girls when they were on dates and he kissed her on the cheek goodnight, it still felt cold, empty even. It was fine though, she could deal. Because love is painful, and even if he'll probably dump her the next day or next week when he's fully bored, she would be content.

And until then, she'll keep her tears hidden in the jar in her heart because this is enough, even though it hurts more than she ever thought it would.

* * *

One day, Kise suddenly tells her that he's quitting soccer one day with a faraway look in his eyes. She's not surprised, he looks as if he's been bored of soccer for a while and has been on the lookout for another sport. She nods and can't help but stare at his eyes, glimmering _with hope_**.**

And that night, she dreams of a Kise that finds a sport that he loves so much, that his eyes will always have that glittering spark.

* * *

Hiro is angry when he finds out that his idol has joined the basketball team because _soccer is fun, isn't it?! Why would you abandon it, Kise? Why why why?_ He settles down eventually when Miki tells him with softened eyes that she's sorry, but she believes that Hiro is being selfish.

He doesn't speak to her for a good two days before he runs back to her, teary eyed and arms wrapped tight around her saying _I'm sorry big sis, I'm sorry_ and she pats his back.

What Miki doesn't tell Hiro is is that she's just as angry. Because it's not fair. It's not fair that Kise has fallen in love with basketball after seeing someone—Aomine, was it?—play in the courts. It's not fair and she's selfish but she doesn't tell a soul. Because Kise deserves to be happy. And it's not like Kise has fallen in love with another, right?

* * *

Miki waits patiently at the entrance gate at school. Lifting up her arm, she checks her watch. It's been over twenty minutes since the times that Kise runs over, slick with sweat from basketball practice. That means she's been waiting for thirty minutes since her dance practice ended.

Sighing, she was about to text Kise that she was leaving without him when he came running over, waving enthusiastically and smiley. "Miki~i!" He says.

She looks up from her phone, "Ryota-kun." She says, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late, apparently I got a new mentor and if I want to be a first stringer, than I have to follow his rules." Kise says, irritation lacing his words. "Gosh, I don't understand why a person like him is a regular. He's not even good."

She doesn't comment and lets Kise ramble for the way home. He drops her off at her house and kisses her on the lips, saying goodnight in his cheery voice of his.

That night, the kiss felt just a little bit colder.

* * *

During the first game Kise participates in, he invites her eagerly, saying that he'd love for his girlfriend to see him play. It's slow the three quarters and suddenly during the third quarter, Miki notices something.

Ryota-kun said that his mentor, Kuroko Tetsu-something would be participating, right?

Suddenly, she sees a mop of light blue hair next to Kise, saying words she can't hear from so far and over the roar of the crowd. Then, the game begins yet again, but there's some mysterious force pushing the balls, making it move like a boomerang. It's strange but it's just like when she first saw that soccer game so many months ago—it's mesmerizing. And she watches, fascinated, at the disappearing and reappearing boy who supports the team and glues them together like duct tape.

The game ends with Teiko winning, obviously. Miki doesn't miss the spark that seemed to shine even more when looking at his teammate and mentor, Kuroko.

* * *

Kise starts spending less time with her and more with Kuroko and Aomine. It's no surprise to her, because he had finally found a place where he could go all out without having to hesitate. However, the wall that was placed between them when they first started dating seems to grow thicker by day. Whenever they're together, Kise constantly talks about how _Kurokocchi is so cool_ and how he regrets talking bad about him. She's so happy for him, she thinks, but she's also very sad. Because that glimmer is unmistakable.

After all, she recognized it when she stared at him.

* * *

For once, Miki truly, honestly, wishes that she could love basketball. Because if she could, she could probably play with Ryota-kun and maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with her instead of Kuroko.

But she knows it's foolish because _Ryota-kun is falling, fast and hard or perhaps he's already fallen but neither of them know it_. That night, Miki cries herself to sleep, hating herself for being so selfish, for wanting Kise to fall in love with her when she knew from the start that he couldn't, wouldn't. Kise has already reserved his heart for someone with light blue hair, oval eyes, and bears the number fifteen on his jersey, even if he doesn't know it.

Kuroko and Kise are similar, she thinks. They both strive to be greater in basketball but they're also very different. Kise has always had things easier, being able to adapt easily and the like. Kuroko has always had to work hard for where he's at, and even then, the progress is so gradual it's almost pitiful. In a way, they're like polar opposites, but they attract, don't they? If she was honest about her feelings, she would say that she wants to rip the basketball from Kise's hand. She wants to take the sport and smash it into pieces and stomp on the shattered remains. She wants Kise to depend on her and fall in love with her, not…not Kuroko Tetsuya.

She is selfish and the ugly green monster keeps whispering in her ear to hurt Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryota so bad, so much that they won't be able to grow back. But she shoves that monster away because love is cruelly kind and beautiful in it's own twisted self. The one she admires and adores deserves something right? He doesn't deserve these chains placed on him. But at the same time, _it's just not fair_, to all three parties.

Before she slips into merciful slumber, Miki briefly wonders when, just when along the way had she truly, honestly, fallen hard for Kise Ryota?

* * *

It's a week later that Kise dumps Miki, telling her a not so sincere apology that he couldn't go on, he couldn't love her, blah blah blah. She's already steeled herself for this, she knew it was coming. The masks that they had put on had started slipping and Kise couldn't have that happen.

She stops him, because she's already tired of his insincere apology. She looks up, eyes teary and she wants to cry and beg him not to leave her but she doesn't. Because she knows him too well and it'll make him more uncomfortable than he already is and he doesn't deserve that.

"I see, thank you for trying then, Kise-san." She doesn't call him Ryota-kun because if she does, it just make break the dam that's holding back her torrent of tears. She can't be selfish, because she's already been cruel in making him date her for so long and she doesn't want to be the same girl anymore. "I wish you the best with basketball and Kuroko-san."

His eyes soften at the name and he's about to say something but she walks away, gripping her school bag tightly, tears running down her face.

Three days later, Kise has a new girlfriend whose name Miki doesn't bother to remember. She can't help but think that Kise is so foolish, so stupid because he talks as if he's a feelings guru yet he isn't even aware of his own feelings.

Poor, poor, Kise Ryota.

* * *

It's spring, just a week after school started. Miki's a first year in high school when she hears of just how scary Teiko's basketball has become. Of course, she's heard the rumors before when she went to school there, after she stopped dating Kise.

However, these rumors were spoken with fear and disgust, saying with malice lacing their voices that Teiko was ridiculously strong. Their regulars were fast, too smart that there was no point in trying at all.

Miki ignores those rumors, because she doesn't want to believe it.

* * *

The final day of the Winter Cup and Miki sits anxiously in the lower rows. She doesn't want to believe those rumors till she sees it with her own two eyes. It's the championship between two schools—Teiko and Meiko.

Teiko walks in, with arrogance and grace all in one and she's shocked to see extremely dull eyes in all of them. Before she stopped dating Kise, she had seen their eyes. Full of sparks and love for the sport, though some didn't acknowledge it as much as others. And now, they were poor imitations of their previous selves.

The game starts and Miki immediately notices that Kuroko wasn't in the game. She shrugs it off, assuming that he would show up later—he didn't. Teiko completely dominated—one hundred and eleven points—Meiko who only scored a few measly points—nine to be exact—and it was extremely painful to watch. It was strange, like Teiko's players were all holding back in some way.

Just before the game ended, the tall one under the hoop—that was Murasakibara, right?—scored in his own goal and oh. _Oh._ Her eyes widen as she realizes what had happened and Kuroko runs out, tears falling from his eyes. The one called Ogiwara lets a few salty drops drip down as well, Meiko's disappointment at the crushing defeat visible.

She covers her mouth with her hand because she can _feel_ the hurt, the humiliation. She leaves her seat and runs because _there's no way that that's Ryota-kun and Teiko andand—_ it's painful to see it.

It's painful and she cries for them because she knows they won't. They're too jaded and broken to do that.

* * *

It's with heavy reluctance that Miki attends the Kaijo-Seirin practice game during her second year in high school. The only reason she only went is because it was _Kuroko versus Ryouta-kun and if Kuroko doesn't help him, no one will_.

It starts with Kuroko's teammate, Kagami Taiga, dunking a ball and breaking the ratty old hoop. The game progresses with a full court and it keeps her on the edge of her seat because they're evenly matched, Kise and Kagami. However, Kagami has Kuroko and with that, Seirin wins.

And she can hear those heartbreaking words Kise says, a confused smile on his face. "We lost?" His voice breaks and a few tears fall and she can't help getting teary eyed too.

Because finally, someone has beaten Kise at a sport. It's taken two years of waiting and it's finally happened and she's so happy for him.

That night, she walks home with swollen eyes and a smile.

* * *

Sometimes, Miki hears gossips and rumors about Kise. More than often, it's about how handsome he is, and how his modeling seems so professional. Other times, it's about the games he's playing now. It seems that Kise has _changed_ visibly when playing in a match. He no longer seems as cold. Sure, he would always be cheerful and smiley to his fans, but there was something special about the way he played basketball—like he honestly, truly loves it.

And she can't be any happier for him. Because he deserves it, as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles. So she can't help but grin maniacally when she hears that Seirin had beaten Shutoku—the one with Midorima, right?—and was on it's way to Touou.

She hopes for the best.

* * *

Miki attends the Touou versus Seirin game because she wants to see him—Kuroko, the one that changed Kise. And her heart breaks because Aomine, she thinks, looks like one of the most shattered people she's ever seen. Kise had been able to piece together some fragments and hide his feelings but Aomine looks so desperate.

Maybe it's because she's seen them happy before they were broken, but she can feel it. The raw emotion and pleading in Aomine's eyes. But Seirin loses and Kuroko's holding on for dear life. And Miki?

Well, she hopes to God, Satan, _whoever_, that if anything, Kuroko bends rather than breaks.

* * *

Kuroko did, in fact bend, along with Seirin. But when she sees him at the Winter Cup, and Seirin wins against Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, and Kaijo, she sees that he's changed.

But not like the Generation of Miracles—never them, _never_—because he's found a place to call home. Miki stares at Shutoku and Kaijo and realized that hey, _they too have found a place in their team_. And it's in this moment that she's truly, honestly, glad that Kise fell in love with Kuroko.

Because if he fell in love with her, surely, her heart would've been broken a thousand times over, just from looking at the one she liked—perhaps, maybe, loved—cracking in front of her.

She doesn't attend the last game in the Winter Cup.

* * *

Nowadays, Miki rarely thinks of Kise and Kuroko. But she knows that they're happy, even if they're not with each other. Sometimes, she thinks it's unfair how two people, so meant for each other, couldn't see how bright they could be together.

But she doesn't worry about it anymore, because she has ending exams and tests to worry about. It's still a few months before her second year ends but it wouldn't hurt to start early. After all, her third year is going to be the most important year and she has to make it, she has to.

Besides, that one guy—Satoshi-kun—is very insistent on helping her.

* * *

She does make it, in fact. She's at the top of her class in her third year and, well, her life is perfect.

Satoshi makes her happy, and she hopes that Kuroko and Kise are as happy as her. In a sense, he was everything Kise was, yet not. Satoshi isn't obsessed with basketball, but he's pretty busy all the same. But, he's looking at her with soft eyes and a kind smile on his lips. She wonders if Kise was like this with Kuro—she doesn't want to think about it. Because her life doesn't revolve around those two anymore. It's time for her to worry about her own story rather than theirs.

So, became her confidence as she strode over to him, hands clenched into fists and asked him out in the late summer of her third year.

* * *

**notes** crappy ending is crappy. Please tell me if you think that the OC [Miki] was sueish whatsoever and why. D: I hope I didn't make her like that. I wanted to make her relatable, a person who really, honestly, admires Kise and maybe even loves him and wants the best for him but also wants him for herself.

ALSO, not BETAed because she's busy nowadays. ;; So grammar mistakes galore.


End file.
